The present invention is directed to a device for supporting a dental handpiece, which has one end connected to a supply hose and which device while supporting the handpiece in a storage position has the hose hanging freely in a loop configuration beneath the storage position of the handpiece.
It is known in dental devices to both deposit the handpiece in such a manner that the supply hose hangs freely in a loop-like configuration beneath the stored or deposited handpiece as well as depositing the handpiece in such a manner that the supply hose can be drawn through an inlet into a storage housing by means of a retraction or take-up device. Examples of take-up or retraction devices are spring-loaded levers or movable take-up drums. One example of this type of device is disclosed in British patent specification No. 1,429,223, which was based on German patent application No. P 22 21 130.
An advantage of a device in which the supply hose is retracted into a housing as the handpiece is being stored is that the handpiece can be returned to its storage position practically blindly. For example, the user does not need to carefully and precisely aim the handpiece as it is being moved into a storage socket since the retracting or take-up mechanism for the hose will pull the handpiece into the socket. However, known devices with a retractible supply hose do have the problem that the retraction device provided in the form of a special hose drum or a pivot lever with various deflection rollers, etc. are relatively technically involved and moreover are not maintenance-free and not wear-free. Another disadvantage is that the take-up force for retracting the hose into the storage position must be dimensioned relatively large in order to be able to return all of the hose to the housing when the handpiece is not in use. This relatively high take-up force loads the handpiece when it is removed from the device and is annoying to the user. It has been suggested to provide a catch device, which can be actuated to stop the application of this force; however, such an arrangement of a catch device increases the cost of the storage device and is not easily actuated when using the handpiece
In comparison to the devices with retractible hoses, the handpiece storage device, which has the hose being allowed to hang freely in a loop-like configuration, has significant advantages of being considerably simpler in structure. In addition, this second type of device does not require maintenance of the catch devices and the retraction or take-up devices and no disruptive take-up forces need be overcome when pulling the hose out of the housing. However, the second type of device does have the disadvantage that the handpiece must be carefully guided into the storage socket which is usually designed as a slotted ring open toward the bottom and thus the handpiece cannot be put back blindly.